1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to machine motion control systems, and more particularly relates to a machine motion control system for controlling a machine and different moving parts of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Axis control cards are generally used and are installed within different controllers, such as computers, to control corresponding machines and/or moving parts, but cannot be directly installed onto the machines.
However, when the axis control cards are installed within the controllers, they are electrically connected to the controller through a plurality of wires for communication therebetween. Thus, connection and disassembly can be complicated and difficult. Moreover, the axis control cards are expensive, and have poor expandability due to lack of corresponding interfaces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.